1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-frequency telephone set configured to transmit and receive a radio wave in a GHz band.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been proposed various types of a radio-frequency telephone set configured to transmit and receive a radio wave in a GHz band. JP-2005-204244 A discloses in paragraphs [0037]-[0052] an example of such a radio-frequency telephone set having an antenna device wherein an assembly component is constituted by a dielectric body in the form of a relatively long quadrangular prism, and a λ/4 non-powered antenna element and a λ/4 exciter which are bonded to the dielectric body. A power supply terminal of the λ/4 exciter is electrically connected to a core conductor of a coaxial cable, while one end of the λ/4 non-powered antenna element is electrically connected to an outer conductor of the coaxial cable.
Although the radio-frequency telephone set disclosed in the above-identified publication is advantageous for a broad frequency band of the radio wave owing to two resonance frequencies, this radio-frequency telephone set requires formation of the λ/4 non-powered antenna element and the λ/4 exciter, and the antenna device tends to be large-sized. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce the size of the radio-frequency telephone set.